


I’d Never Let You Be Alone.

by grainne_garrett



Series: Darkalina Oneshots [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Home, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainne_garrett/pseuds/grainne_garrett
Summary: Soulmate AU: Everyone is born with the last words that their soulmate ever says to them on their arm. When the soulmate says them, the words disappear and a soulmate symbol is left behind. You don't know who your soulmate is until they say the words and then they are gone. Or are they?
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Series: Darkalina Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Alina’s POV pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ☺️ This is going to be the first oneshot in my ‘Darkalina Oneshots’ series.   
> Inspired by a prompt I saw on Pinterest and I tweaked it a bit. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

'I don't need to be a Grisha', I whispered, "to wield Grisha steel".   
With one swift movement, I drove the shadow-wrapped blade deep into the Darkling's heart.

He made a soft sound, little more than an exhalation. He looked at the hilt protruding from his chest, then back up at me.   
He frowned, took a step, tottered slightly. He righted himself. A pained laugh burst from his lips, a trail of blood settling over his chin.

"Like this?" His legs faltered. He tried to stop his descent, but his arm gave way and he crumpled, rolling onto his back. It's simple enough. Like calls to like. The Darkling's own power. Morozova's own blood.

"Blue sky". He said. I looked. In the distance, I saw it. A pale glimmer, almost completely obscured by the black mist of the Fold.   
The Volcra were swooping away from it, seeking somewhere to hide.

"Alina", he breathed. I knelt beside him. The Nichevo'ya has left off their attacks. They circled and clattered above us, unsure of what to do.   
I thought I glimpsed Nikolai among them, arcing toward that patch of blue.

"Alina", he repeated. His fingers seeking mine. I was surprised to find fresh tears filling my eyes. He reached up at brushed his knuckles over the wetness on my cheek.The smallest smile touched his bloodstained lips.

"Someone to mourn me". He dropped his hand, as if the weight were too much. 

"No grave", he gasped, his hand tightening on mine, "For them to desecrate". 

"All right". I said. The tears came harder. There will be nothing left. He shuddered. His eyelids drooped.

"Once more", he said. "Speak my name once more". He was ancient, I knew that. But in this moment, he was just a boy—brilliant, blessed with too much power. Burdened by eternity.

"Aleksander". His eyes fluttered shut, content with his fate. "Don't let me be alone", he murmured.   
  
I froze. No. They couldn't be his last words. That would make him my—my soulmate. No. I must have misheard.

I slump between Aleksander and Mal as I roll up the sleeve of my kefta, expecting to still see the words. But they are gone. 

All I see is a mark, in the form of the moon in eclipse. A soulmate's symbol. _His_ symbol. 

My eyes widen in fear. I—I just killed my soulmate. Panic rises in me as I desperately try to revive him.   
I cry out for a healer, but no one comes. Tears roll down my cheeks as my efforts make no difference.

"Aleksander", I whisper desperately. 

"Come back to me". I cry. 

My desperate pleas are met with a heartrending silence.   
I lean forward, about to place my head in the crook of his neck, when I spot the blade.

It's still sticking out of his chest, a reminder of what I have done. Not what I wanted but what I had to.  
I reach out for the blade, take it from his chest. I take a deep breath and plunge it into mine.

A pained gasp escapes me. I am leaving everyone else behind. Genya, Nikolai, Tamar, Tolya, Zoya and even Mal. But I will have my Aleksander. 

I grasp his hand tightly as I tuck myself into his still arms.   
I press a kiss to his cold lips as I place my free hand above his heart and let out a sigh of contentment.   
  
I saved Ravka, as they expected me to. Now I chose my own path, and it leads me to my Aleksander.

I feel my heartbeat slow as I drift away. My limbs become heavier until I can no longer move. My eyelids flutter shut. My breathing falters. _I am home._


	2. Alina’s POV pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Alina’s POV. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

I wake up in a forest. It's snowing. I can see the sun poking through the clouds, balancing the cold. I look around. Everything is covered in a blanket of pure white snow. The trees, their branches, the ground. All white. _Where am I?_

I think to myself. It is peaceful here and seemingly, no one else is around. I look down to see my wound is gone, my kefta like new. It is if I had never died at all. 

I get to my feet and brush the snow off my kefta. I look around again before deciding to head further into the trees.

I walk for a while, taking in my surroundings. I like it here. This is what I used to dream of, at Keramzin. The peacefulness that I dreamt of as the people made me their saint.

Eventually I come to a small wooden cabin. The roof ensconced in snow. Puffs of dark smoke rise from the chimney. The light of a burning fire shines from the window. _I wonder if anyone is home._

I walk up to the steps and hesitate. Is anyone here? I raise my fist to knock when the door swings open to reveal a tall figure, clad in a white shirt, and dark trousers. _Aleksander._

Tears prick my eyes as I take in the man before me. His dark curls. His grey eyes, soft without the burden of eternity alone, on his shoulders.

We stand silently, looking at each other for a few moments. He reaches out and cups my cheek. Silent tears continue to trail down my face as I wait to see if he remembers.

A small smile crosses his lips.

"Alina". He whispers hesitantly. As if he is not sure that I am really there.

A wave of relief rushes over me, followed by my own matching smile.

"Aleksander. Oh, Aleksander". I sob, practically jumping into his open arms.

His arms wrap around me, holding me to him. He hugs me back with equal delight. 

After what feels like a blissful eternity, he draws me inside and closes the door behind me. His arms still wrapped around me.

He leads me to sit down, by the fire. Never once letting go of me. He sits cross legged infront of the fireplace and pulls me into his lap.

His arms locked securely around me; my cheek pressed against his chest. _This is the safest I've ever felt. I think to myself._

"Aleksander", I start, filling the idyllic silence.

"Yes, Alina?" He replies.

"What were the words on your arm? You know, the ones everyone is born with".

I look up at him, waiting for his answer. He keeps eye contact with me as he lifts a hand to stroke my hair.

"Aleksander". He replies, after a few moments.

My eyes widen. Those were the last words I ever spoke to him. The forgotten name of man, hidden behind the mask of ancient power.

As if sensing my realisation, he rolls up his sleeve to reveal a rising sun. His soulmate symbol. _My_ symbol.

A lips curve upwards in a gratified smile as I roll up my sleeve to reveal my soulmate symbol. The sun in eclipse. _His_ symbol.

A matching smile graces his lips as I feel his swell of happiness that we have found each other again. 

He is mine and I am his. No war. No sainthood. No obstacles. Just Alina and Aleksander.

"Aleksander", I start.

He rouses from his blissful daze to reply.

"Yes, Alina?"

"I'd never let you be alone".

**Author's Note:**

> Im thinking of writing Nikolai’s POV of this, as we don’t really have much of him pre-King of Scars. 
> 
> What do you guys think?


End file.
